Arms Of Angel
by Padfoot3
Summary: Rated PG because well its just a mature story. Its about Sirius and his years in Azkaban...


Spend all your time waiting
    
    _Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sirius and Remus belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to Sarah McLaughin._
    
    _ _
    
    _ _
    
    _Spend all your time waiting_
    
    _For that second chance_
    
    _ _
    
    Sirius sat there standing hoping that Minister Fudge would let him off with a fair trial…
    
    _For a break that would make it okay_
    
    _There's always one reason_
    
    _To feel not good enough_
    
    _ _
    
    Harry needed him like hell would he ever let Vernon and Petunia Dursley those awful muggles…
    
     
    
    _And it's hard at the end of the day_
    
    _I need some distraction_
    
    _ _
    
    At the end of the day he thought that maybe Fudge would give him a case but no he went straight to Azkaban. So after he was sent he just sat and thought "I'm innocent. I'll get to you Harry somehow"
    
     
    
    _Oh beautiful release_
    
    _Memory seeps from my veins_
    
    _ _
    
    As he thought he thought back to night that it happened he was one his way to check on Lily and James because he could tell something was wrong…When he got there their home was destroyed and little Harry sitting crying…something was different though…that lightning bolt on his head…just as he was about to take Harry Hagrid came up and told him that he was supposed to take him…and look where it got him today. He was in Azkaban rotting in hell for a crime he didn't commit. That's the only thing that kept his sanity was knowing he wasn't guilty it was that little traitor Peter. Oh how he will get him…
    
     
    
    _Let me be empty_
    
    _And weightless and maybe_
    
    _I'll find some peace tonight_
    
    _ _
    
    As he started drifting off into abyss he had no dreams or flashbacks maybe for the first night in a year he would have some peace and no horrors…
    
    _ _
    
    _In the arms of an angel_
    
    _Fly away from here_
    
    _ _
    
    The next morning he started planning his escape but how? He had no clue were Peter was or what he was doing…
    
     
    
    _From this dark cold hotel room_
    
    _And the endlessness that you fear_
    
    _ _
    
    It was so dark and damp in the hellhole. He couldn't see anything past his own cell bars. And when the Dementors swooped down it was like he was re-living that night in 1981.
    
     
    
    _You are pulled from the wreckage_
    
    _Of your silent reverie_
    
    _ _
    
    All night and day he'd drift into a daydream of horrors but thinking that he was innocent is what kept him going after 5 years…
    
     
    
    _You're in the arms of the angel_
    
    _May you find some comfort there_
    
    _ _
    
    Every time he thought of Lily and James being in a better place the Dementors would suck it out of him. He thought that'd he'd learn but he couldn't help it…but little Harry what happened to him did he go with Remus or those God damn Muggles…
    
    _ _
    
    _So tired of the straight line_
    
    _And everywhere you turn_
    
    _There's vultures and thieves at your back_
    
    _ _
    
    Every where he turned there was either Fudge or the Dementors it was like there were vultures watching him and thieves stealing his life. He needed to get out of Azkaban as soon as time would let him…
    
     
    
    _And the storm keeps on twisting_
    
    _You keep on building the lie_
    
    _ _
    
    Fudge would tsk him every time he came in saying how could you do that to Lily and James? They were your best friends. Just to make him feel horrid. But he knows deep down that he was really innocent. It was all-most 10 years since he had been in Azkaban he all most had enough strength to transform again! Oh Happy Day!
    
     
    
    _That you make up for all that you lack_
    
    _It don't make no difference_
    
    _ _
    
    But it didn't make a difference how was he supposed to escape if he didn't even no where the scumbag Pettigrew was…
    
     
    
    _Escaping one last time_
    
    _It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_
    
    _This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_
    
    _ _
    
    Everyone had thought he'd gone mad…until one day when Fudge was reading the Daily Prophet IT WAS HIM! Peter and that boy Weasely! Now all he had to do was transform…only a few more days! 
    
    _ _
    
    _In the arms of an angel_
    
    _Fly away from here_
    
    _From this dark cold hotel room_
    
    _ _
    
    He was going to get out of this dreary place. But the dementors sucked that out. He was all most strong enough just wait until tomorrow he would get that traitor that'd he'd help with so much school work!
    
     
    
    _And the endlessness that you fear_
    
    _You are pulled from the wreckage_
    
    _Of your silent reverie_
    
    _ _
    
    He did it! Now to go to Hogwarts! His reverie of madness had saved him from that awful place! But they think he is going to kill Harry! Why would he do that?? 'But never mind that I have to find Remus and explain it' he thought. He was all-most there he could smell the Whomping willow! So many memories…
    
     
    
    _You're in the arms of the angel_
    
    _May you find some comfort there_
    
    _ _
    
    The things that could comfort him and no more Dementors to take them away, but the seeping pain knowing he trusted Pettigrew…
    
     
    
    _You're in the arms of the angel_
    
    _May you find some comfort here_
    
    _ _
    
    "Moony!" "SI…" "Let me explain Moony…" "I'm listening…"


End file.
